1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and group chat controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling a group chat in a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
However, in a mobile terminal according to a related art, in case of withdrawing from a group chat in the course of performing the group chatting (e.g., a case of withdrawing from a group chat only, a case of logging out from a communication service for performing a group chat), there is no way to re-enter the withdrawn group chat unless a chatter remaining in the group chat makes an invitation to the group chatting.
Moreover, once a mobile terminal withdraws from a group chat, it is unable to provide a subsequent chat content transceived in the course of the group chat after the withdrawal to a chatter having withdrawn from the group chat.